


Candied Kisses and Open Wounds

by subracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Blood, chan is obsessed with the garden and has red hair, they're disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subracha/pseuds/subracha
Summary: Chan replants some roses and gets hurt. Felix takes care of his wounds and kisses them :D
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Candied Kisses and Open Wounds

Their garden was chan’s most prized possession, and felix knew this. So when he looked through the window while drinking his morning coffee he just smiled and shook his head the sight of his lover sitting on the grass in front of the marigolds, planting yet another pack of seeds.

They were probably going to run out of space on the front of their property soon, but as long as chan was happy, he didn’t mind.

Today, as always, Chan spent his entire morning working on the garden; He decided to change the roses out of place from one side of the land to another because they “Didn’t fit the vibe”. Felix just raised his eyebrows and sipped his orange juice.  
Apparently the flowers were carefully planted where they could blend nicely with the other plants. Felix thought they looked great in the spot they were planted, but he couldn’t expect his neat freak boyfriend to settle for less than perfection, so he just let him be and continued reading his book on his iPad.

So he expected this; He expected Chan to come back all dirty and sweaty, covered in little twigs and leaves. To throw his straw hat somewhere in the kitchen when he went to wash his hands.  
Felix didn’t like when he washed his hands inside. He always left the sink full of dirt, but the older never listened.  
What he didn’t expect was Chan to walk up to him with a big, sad pout and show him the little wounds the roses made on his hands.

Felix felt his skin getting pale as he put his tablet down to focus fully on his boyfriend, observing the fresh blood still coming out of what he figured was the most recent cut.  
“Channie hurt the flowers” Pouted the older, sounding like a frustrated little kid. 

Apparently he broke a rose or two in the process of replanting them, and that made him very sorrowful.  
Felix couldn’t help but let out a small sigh and smile fondly at him. He was so adorable.  
“You should be more careful next time.” Said felix as he got up from the couch and held the back of chan’s hands. “Why don’t you wear gloves?”  
Chan shook his head. “Don’t like them. Make my hands sweaty”  
Felix rolled his eyes and chan let out a short laugh. “Dummy. It’s better to get your hands sweaty than to get injured” The older smiled as he leaned down a little to peck lix’s lips. His work boots always made him a few centimeters taller than his boyfriend, but neither of them seemed to be bothered about that.

“I’m sorry. I promise to be more careful with the spikes next time” They both smiled as Chan leaned in to peck lips again.  
The younger shook his head as he carefully grabbed the dimpled man’s fingers and lead him to the bathroom, where they could take proper care of the small cuts. 

“Does it hurt too much?” Asked Felix while opening the first aid kit behind the mirror.  
“It stings a little” The smaller pouted at the reply. “But it’s not that bad” Tried to comfort Chan while he sat on the toilet’s lid. 

The blond grabbed the older’s hand and started placing little kisses on every wound before carefully covering them with brown colored band aids, making loud “mwah” sounds with every little peck. This caused the other to blush a deep shade of red and giggle shyly, his dimples appearing briefly in sign of happiness.  
“And~ Done!” Exclaimed felix after wrapping the last band aid around Chan’s fingers.

He looked down at the older and smiled widely. “What?” Asked felix with a teasing tone. “Your mom never kissed your scraped up knees to make you feel better when you were a kid?” Chan couldn’t help but giggle again. Instead of replying, the older grabbed one of lix’s hands and pulled him closer for a short, happy kiss.  
“Thank you” Smiled again the red haired man, still feeling his cheeks burn, to which Felix just replied with another peck on the lips.  
“You worked so hard on the garden today. You must be starving right now. What do you want to eat?” Asked lix before dragging chan out of the bathroom.

He was happy. They were both happy, and Chan felt safe in his tiny house, with his tiny boyfriend and his colorful garden.  
This is all he wanted and all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this but what's new
> 
> twt: @subbychn


End file.
